


The Knight Enchanter

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull/Male Qunari Mage Adaar spend the morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight Enchanter

The Knight Enchanter.   
  
**Characters: The Iron Bull, Kaaras Adaar (Male Qunari Mage/English).  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Warning: Contains male/make, adult themes, profanity, nudity, head, anal fingering, light BDSM, anal.**  
  
   Movement in the room had Karaas’ vermillion eyes opening, squinting when the light hit them. He groaned sleepily, his body sore. He’d been ordered to take at least a day’s rest from Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra. He’d objected at the mention, but they seemed to think he was doing too much at once. He wasn’t a god after all—despite what people thought of him as the Herald of Andraste.   
   Turning over his shoulder, he saw a large silhouette coming into view, his eyes adjusting.   
  
   “Ah, you’re awake.”  
  
   The deep voice of The Iron Bull seemed to sooth the younger Qunari, Kaaras putting his head back down. It wasn’t a rare thing for Bull to be wandering around his personal quarters. Everybody knew they were in a relationship.   
   “Come to make me breakfast in bed?” he asked, his accent soft as he stretched his body beneath the warm sheets. A chuckle came from Bull, vibrating down his body and pricking the hair on the back of his neck. He smiled as he rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes.   
  
   “Just getting my pants on,” said Bull with a more than smug look on his face.  
  
  Kaaras didn’t need to have his eyes open to know the look of that tone. However, his eyes did open again as Bull sat on the empty side of the bed. “I’m more than willing to let you walk around with them off, you know.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement. One that made a rough and happy growl come from Bull’s throat, sending more vibrations down his body.   
   They didn’t have sex last night. Karaas was too tired, and Bull didn’t press it—he just happened to sleep in his birthday suit. The Inquisitor had a long night with his trainer. He’d been learning the ways of the Knight Enchanter. Something that seemed to have others either worried and scared or utterly impressed. He hadn’t quite asked Bull about it. He’d been too tired last night, but Bull was willing to keep him company, so he slept here.   
   Suddenly, Bull was over him and he smiled lightly, the larger Qunari leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. For a moment, Kaaras just bathed in the attention, locking his thin lips with the much fuller ones.  
  
   “Mmm, you’re gunna tempt me, Kadan?” asked Bull. He ripped the sheets down so they weren’t covering the other. Tight, cotton underpants covered a nice bulge that he cupped harshly, getting a pleasing gasp out of the Inquisitor.   
  
   The younger Qunari’s venetian red eyes locked with the lighter ones. He leant up, though, taking Bull’s hand. “Wait. There’s something I want to talk about.”  
  
   Immediately, Bull stopped progressing any further. “What is it, Kadan?” he asked, concern in his voice now.   
  
   It never surprised Kaaras how soft Bull could get within a split second. He may come off as a brute to everyone else, but Bull was very much at ease with life and one to enjoy the finer things. He didn’t force the Qun on anyone, and even though he was brought up under it, they both knew he’d acted Tal-Vashoth for years now.  
   “You never said anything about the new training. I wanted to know your thoughts,” he said as Bull sat back up on the bed. His pants hadn’t made it on, but he made sure not to marvel at the sight before him.   
  
   “Oh, that…” Bull ran a hand over the back of his neck and shrugged. “You’re the Inquisitor. Any new training you have is something worth having. Not saying you’re not strong as it is,” he said with a wink, hitting his hand against Kaaras’ bicep.   
  
   Kaaras knew Bull’s thoughts on magic. As long as he wasn’t doing anything wrong with it, he wouldn’t have an issue. They’d discussed mages before they were even in a relationship.  
  
   “If it’s mages you’re worried about, I wouldn’t have screwed you the first time. Besides, a sword coming out of thin air? Hot!” Another enthusiastic growl came from Bull’s throat. “Just make sure to leave some for me on the battlefield, Boss.”   
  
   “Or another accident in the bed…” Kaaras mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. It had been on one of their many quests in the Hinterlands. At night, in his tent, Bull had slipped his way inside. Cassandra and Dorian were in their own tents, but they soon came rushing out when he’d accidently set fire to his tent.   
   There, butt naked, the both of them scrambling to make the fire stop, Dorian had laughed his arse off while Cassandra wore a very unimpressed expression across her face. Dorian still brought it up, Cassandra tried to avoid it at all costs. Then it had reached the ears of Sera, which… naturally, made it spread through Skyhold.  
  
   Bull chuckled before he took Kaaras’ cheek into his calloused palm. He didn’t know if he was losing his touch or perhaps Kaaras was getting the better of him. Sometimes he wasn’t sure he could read him as easily as he could when they’d first met and become involved. Kaaras was honest and upfront, but he was starting to get better at keeping certain things to himself.    
   “Is that all that was on your mind?” he asked, Kaaras’ hand returning the gesture as it came up to his own cheek, lightly ghosting over the scars near his unpatched eye—or where his eye once was.   
  
   “Well… not entirely,” mused the Inquisitor. He leant forward, pulling Bull in for another kiss. This time, it didn’t stop like the first had, their lips locking as Bull laid him back in the bed. Bull’s hands moved, one supporting himself while the other went back between his thighs, gripping and kneading the growing lump.  
   He moaned softly, pushing up into the hand as his erection stretched and tightened the undergarment. Bull was teasing him, and he knew it. The hand massaged the thickening member, and it started to hurt being so constricted.  
  
   Bull’s fingers ran back a little, feeling the softer part of Adaar’s sack, and then between the crease of his backside. “Hmm,” he grinned, “How much do you want this out?”  
  
   Kaaras squirmed needily now. “I believe it is very important that you remove my pants,” he said with all seriousness.   
  
   Bull didn’t hesitate as he was given permission. He slipped a hand beneath the material and felt the fleshy, hard member pulse into his hand. He pulled what he could of the underwear down, Kaaras wriggling a little so they at least slipped down past his now bare buttocks.   
   Ah yes, this was the sight he liked to see. Kaaras needy and squirming, his body begging for more attention. He gave the hard prick a few strokes before stopping his hand from going any further. Kaaras was already a mess on the bed.  
   “Heh, don’t want to work you up too quickly,” he grinned, his own erection standing hard between his thick thighs. He stood from the bed and headed towards one of the more personal drawers in Kaaras’ quarters. The other Qunari just watched, knowing what he was going to get.   
   Pulling out the harness, Bull turned back around with an extremely pleased and almost proud look on his face. “Ready to get tied up, Kadan?”  
  
   He was more than ready. The Inquisitor moved himself further up the bed as Bull came over, taking his clothes off properly and then taking his hands. The leather was slipped over his shoulders and strapped around him. Bull strapped each of his wrists to the bed post so he was spread eagle on the sheets.   
  
   “Yes,” hissed the former Ben-Hassrath, taking in the sight of his lover, pupils dilating in excitement. Kaaras was watching him, determined on the bed, that look in his eyes that he was ready to please him. That he was ready to take whatever punishment he was going to give him today.   
  
   With legs still free to move, the Inquisitor let them slip around Bull as he leant over him on the bed once more. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest as his lover was so close to him. Bull’s lips just grazed over his, not kissing, just teasing him. He could feel his warm breath against him, making his skin prickle.  
  
   “Have I ever told you how hot you are when your body is begging to be fucked?” the older Qunari rumbled. He pressed his lower body into the Inquisitor’s, grinding hard into him for a moment, getting a very nice noise from the back of Adaar’s throat.   
  
   Biting his lower lip, Kaaras smirked. “Take me.”   
  
   “Not quite.” Bull moved further down the bed, fingers tracing the strap that went down Kaaras’ belly and down to his hard member before moving back up. He pressed a finger into Kaaras’ lips, opening them.  
   “You’re gunna need some of that,” he toyed, his lover’s tongue now lapping over the two fingers. When there was enough saliva covering them, he removed them and slipped them between the Inquisitor’s backside, feeling the orifice tense hard around him.  
  
   Adaar’s chest hitched as he felt the thick fingers enter his backside. “A-ah…” he groaned, thighs tensing as his body got used to the objects inside him. It took a moment of preparation, and Bull used the fluid that came from both of their needy erections before there was a nice and easy pace to his fingers.  
   Breathing heavily, Kaaras’s moved what he could of his hands, starting to feel the lack of blood from being upright. Bull’s fingers continued to toy with him, and he was soon thrown into a spasm when he felt thick, pouty lips tend to his throbbing member.  
   He gasped at the sudden warmth that bathed his hard cock, a rough tongue suckling at it. “Oh…” He leant his head back into the pillows, thighs parting further, which gave Bull the okay to move his fingers deeper and harder into his now loosening arse.   
  
   Tasting the Inquisitor’s lust, Bull’s free hand grabbed his own erection, moving over the hard rod. He was doing all the work, but then again, he usually did. What he did was please the man he wanted and needed. He may be in charge of their actions, but in reality, Kaaras was the one who was truly in charge—not that he really let anyone else think that. But Kaaras had that power. He could say stop whenever he wanted to and he would. However, the Inquisitor had taken everything he had given him. He was impressed, but he _was_ Qunari.   
   Pulling his lips back, he gave a satisfied growl as he licked them, Kaaras panting on the bed, hands still up. Damn, he was hot like that, all tied up and panting in his primal needs. He smirked as he removed his fingers, Kaaras’ body loosening.   
   Moving up the bed, he straddled the smaller Qunari. “Hmm, you’re gunna make me come just looking like that.”  
  
   Kaaras looked up, giving a proud smirk of his own. He’d been shy around Bull when they’d met, when he knew he’d started having feelings for the other Qunari. Bull was rough, and it was intimidating. Even more so, when he attempted to flirt with him, it seemed that Bull was more interested in anything else but him. Yet here they were, in a committed relationship. And here Kaaras was, getting more confident. The moment Bull brought it up their first day together, the moment he’d somehow managed to be courageous and have a mouth of his own. It just felt normal now, to banter with him.  
   “I’d like to see that,” he replied back, smugly. Bull didn’t give him a chance to add anything else, and he was brutally kissed, his head forced back, his horns scraping the head of the bed. He pushed back, tongues tasting each other. There was movement down below, and Kaaras felt his thigh being lifted and then a hot, hard sensation being forced into his body.  
   A muffled call came from his throat, passing into Bull’s mouth as he groaned in both pleasure and pain. The self-lubricant probably wasn’t the best option, nor was it really enough to make this a one-hundred per-cent pleasurable event. But he still liked it, and he felt his erection grow once more to its peak, pressed against his stomach as Bull charged into him.   
  
   “Nn, that’s it, Kadan,” Bull huffed as he thrust into the smaller body. He moved down to the crook of Adaar’s neck, kissing it as he fucked him hard, the bed beneath them groaning with each hard push.   
  
   Leaning his head back, Kaaras’ closed his eyes for a moment as he felt every muscle in his body tense as he was pounded into. His hands tightened in their binds, the leather on his body starting to feel rough against his skin.   
   His body grew even more tense as he felt Bull’s hand tug at his member once more, his eyes opening. His neck arched back again before his body moved forward, hot semen spurting against his chest and stomach, making him groan as he shuddered and convulsed.   
   “Nn…! Ah, Bull…!” It was hard and fast, and over quickly, but Kaaras savoured every feeling as his body loosened against the bed.   
  
   At the sound of his name, Bull gave a few more hard thrusts before he felt his own load spill into the Inquisitor’s behind, oozing out when he pulled out and panted.  
   He put his palms down, his chest panting as he looked at Kaaras, the Inquisitor spent. He laughed, catching his breathe. “Ahh… yes,” he murmured, leaning his forehead onto the other’s, which made the ruby eyes open again.   
   “Heh… not bad for a morning fuck, hm?”   
  
   Kaaras’ eyes narrowed a little as he laughed. “Is that all you’ve got?”  
  
   Bull just grinned. “Not if you’re still up for it.”   
  
   “Why don’t you untie me and we’ll see about that?” He leant up, still catching his breathe. When Bull untied him, he rubbed his wrists gently and felt the blood tingle back into them. He moved them up and around Bull’s neck, moving into him and pulling him against him.  
  
   Bull leant into the show of affection, something he was not entirely used to when it came to sex. Things had changed, though. He’d stopped fucking random people when he and Kaaras had started their ‘meetings’. And now it was something more, something he never learnt under the Qun. He had odd feelings and sensations when he was with Kaaras. He’d admitted to loving him, but he’d never really used the words before, so it still felt strange and foreign. He felt worried and scared about losing him. he’d cared about people before (and still did), like his Chargers, but this was different. He couldn’t stand the thought of not coming out of this together. Kaaras, however, made it feel right.   
   Lifting his chin, he brought the Inquisitor’s lips to his own once more, sharing a much more tender kiss compared to before. They were both worried about this new training, but both also knew that Kaaras could handle it. There were unspoken words between them, but Bull said what he knew both of them would enjoy.   
   “I always have time for you, Kadan.”


End file.
